Setting for the Ace
__FORCETOC__ is the twenty-first chapter of the Haikyū!! series written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 33rd issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2012 series. Overview Asahi contemplates how his teammates believe in him and finally realizes that he isn't fighting by himself. He asks for another toss and successfully spikes through the blockers. Plot Nishinoya thinks to himself that his hands are only about 2 cm thick, but it is that 2 cm gap between the ball and the floor that makes up the ace’s lifeline. He reaches his arm forwards and saves a ball at the last second, telling Asahi to call for a toss. The ball goes to Sugawara, but he's conflicted over who to send it to; the left side is the best choice but Asahi is there. Sugawara is afraid that the ball may get blocked again. Kageyama yells from the other side of the net for Sugawara to keep sending it to Asahi until it gets through the blockers. Despite Kageyama telling him this, Sugawara still hesitates. In a flashback, he remembers picking up the broken broom and hearing Daichi tell him to not blame himself. He stated that it was true that Asahi was overburdened, but he was sure that there would be more instances in the future where they would only have to rely on the ace. The team was still clumsy so all they could do was to keep practising. Sugawara knows that in tough situations, the last ball is usually entrusted to the ace, but to toss the ball to Asahi when he isn’t waiting for it again and to force him up against three blockers isn’t right; he decides to give it to Shimada for a back attack. Asahi contemplates how his teammates still believe in him and hasn’t given up yet, and he decides to ask for the ball. Sugawara tosses it to him and Asahi spikes, telling himself that he isn’t fighting alone and no matter how many times he hits a wall, he will break it down. He blasts through the blockers, shocking the entire gym because of his strength. Hinata watches him in awe of how powerful an ace is, and Kageyama yells at him to not get scared now. Hinata replies that he doesn’t have the sort of height or power Asahi had, but he can still fight. Standing together, Kageyama and Hinata prepare for their turn against the ace. Appearances * Yū Nishinoya * Ryūnosuke Tanaka * Kei Tsukishima * Tadashi Yamaguchi * Tobio Kageyama * Asahi Azumane * Daichi Sawamura * Shōyō Hinata * Kōshi Sugawara * Ittetsu Takeda * Keishin Ukai * Makoto Shimada * Hidenori Uchizawa * Yukinari Mori Chapter notes Character revelations * Asahi’s preferred toss is high and is a bit further from the net. Trivia * In the official English manga release this chapter is called "Setting for the Ace."https://www.viz.com/read/manga/product/haikyu-volume-3/12345 References Navigation Category:Manga Category:Volume 3 Category:Chapters Category:Karasuno High Team Formation Arc